Moonlight
by Arleinz Kyousuke
Summary: Malam yang kelam namun bertabur bintang. Dibawah cahaya rembulan mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dapatkah mereka mengusir rasa kesepian yang ada di hati mereka? My first fanfiction. Oneshot...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story © Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Rated T**

 **My first fanfiction, Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Langit malam yang bertabur bintang menyelimuti kota Konoha. Hanya sinar rembulan yang nampak tenang satu-satunya penerang. Semilir angin pun menambah hening suasana kota. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning ini. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik Sapphire-nya dibalik kedua kelopak matanya. Wajahnya yang tampan ditambah 3 garis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, pastilah membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berjalan dipinggir jalan di malam yang selarut ini._

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Haah..hari ini sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya aku sendiri di rumah. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal saat aku masih berusia 3 tahun. Setelah itu aku dirawat oleh Paman Iruka. Dialah orang yang telah merawat, atau lebih tepatnya membesarkanku. Aku sudah mengganggapnya ayah sendiri. Tapi sekarangpun ia sedang berada diluar kota untuk bekerja. Jadilah sekarang aku hanya sendirian dirumah. Rasa sepi, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Ya, sudah 3 hari Paman Iruka tidak pulang sehingga aku tidak mempunyai teman bicara untuk menumapahkan segala keluh-kesahku.

Kutatap langit malam dari jendela kamarku. Nampak langit hitam nan kelam menyelimuti kota Konoha. Namun langit itu tidak seperti langit di hari-hari sebelumnya. Bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya nampak menghiasi langit, tak lupa sang rembulan nampak tenang menerangi malam yang sunyi ini. Ya, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang saat malam, sehingga hanya kesunyian yang tampak sejauh mata memandang. Semilir angin yang bertiup pun menambah kesan kesunyian malam ini. Kuputuskan untuk keluar rumah. Aku lebih memilih menikmati malam yang tenang ini diluar daripada hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Mungkin dengan keluar aku bisa mengusir rasa sepi ini.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan dipinggir jalan Konoha sembari menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulitku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah taman dipinggir sungai tak jauh dari kediamanku. Mungkin dengan memandang aliran sungai yang tenang dapat mengusir rasa kesepianku.

Saat aku sampai di taman, aku tertegun. Nampak seorang gadi dengan rambut panjang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Surai indigo yang berkibar ditiup angin, makin menambah kesan cantiknya. Mata Amethyst-nya yang indah tak berhenti menatap rembulan seakan ia ingin memilikinya

Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat gadis itu. Saat pergi membeli ramen bersama Paman Iruka di Cafe Ichiraku, ataupun saat pulang bersama teman-temanku. Setiap malam, ia selalu berada di situ memandangi langit malam. Aku selalu ingin menyapanya, tetapi rasa malu selalu menghampiri hatiku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyapanya.

Surai indigo itu begitu indah, sehingga membuatku tak berhenti memandangnya. Aku harus menyapanya,batinku. Kubuang jauh-jauh rasa maluku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tetap tak bergerak walaupun aku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Kutatap langit malam yang penuh bintang itu.

.

.

"La-langit yang indah", kataku kepadanya dengan sedikit rasa gugup.

"Hmm". Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eee..., ka-kau sedang apa disini?Setiap malam kau selalu kulihat duduk disini memandangi langit malam", kataku memberanikan diri.

"Cahaya rembulan selalu membuat hatiku tenang. Rasanya setiap kali aku memandangnya, seluruh rasa penatku terhapuskan. Kupikir dengan melihat cahayanya yang indah dapat mengusir rasa kesepianku", katanya sambil tetap memandang rembulan.

Aku tertegun. Ia sama sepertiku. Merasa kesepian. Rasa kesepian pulalah yang membuatku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat ini. Ia menoleh kearahku, sehingga mata Amethyst-nya yang indah dapat terlihat jelas di depan mataku. Ah, mata itu begitu indah sehingga aku tak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Itulah pertama kalinya pandangan kami bertemu. Rasanya dengan melihat matanya, aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa datang ke tempat ini?, tanyanya.

"Eeee... Yah, aku hanya ingin keluar rumah. Aku merasa bosan berada di rumah, ditambah lagi aku sendirian", jawabku.

Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Ya, aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku juga sendirian. Ayahku sedang pergi dan kakakku sedang kuliah diluar kota. Temanpun aku tidak punya, seakan tidak ada orang yang memperdulikanku", katanya sambil menatapku.

"It-itu tidak benar. Walaupun keluargamu sedang tidak ada disisimu, aku yakin pasti mereka ingin sekali berada di sisimu. Tapi, karena suatu alasanlah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Lagipula, kau tidak benar-benar sendirian, aku ada disini",kataku agak gugup.

Ia tertawa kecil. Mendengar suara tawanya aku menjadi bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?Apa ada yang salah?", tanyaku heran.

"Hihihi. Tidak ada. Hanya saja ekspresimu tadi benar-benar lucu aku jadi tidak dapat menahan tawaku", jawabnya sambil lagi-lagi tertawa.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi temanku?Dengan ini, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku akan akan menemanimu"kataku yakin.

Ia tertegun. Mata kami saling terpaut selama beberapa saat. Saat itu aku merasakan hatiku bergetar saat menatap matanya. Perasaan apa ini? Tak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini...

Tiba-tiba ia memejamkan mata. Tak lama matanya kembali terbuka menampakkan kembali mata indahnya. Ia tersenyum

"Terima Kasih. Sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki teman satupun sehingga aku selalu merasa kesepian. Aku senang karena kau mau menjadi temanku", katanya sambil menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk. Kalau kau menunduk aku tidak bisa melihat matamu yang indah itu", kataku sambil tersipu.

Dengan cepat ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Aku melihat ada rona merah di pipinya, membuatnya semakin cantik.

"A,a,aku tidak...Eee, te-terima kasih", katanya sambil tersipu.

"Hahaha wajahmu semakin cantik saat kau tersipu seperti itu", kataku sambil tertawa. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang semakin merah akibat perkataaanku barusan.

"Omong-omong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Naruto Namikaze", kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Ia terpaku sesaat sambil menatapku. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Hinata. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

.

 _Itulah pertemuan pertama kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang berpendar di sebuah taman. Rasa sepi yang samalah yang menyatukan keduanya. Dibalik rasa sepi yang menyergap, datang rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat. Mungkin tak selamanya rasa sepi itu menyakitkan. Dibalik rasa sepi itu, akan ada rasa bahagia yang akan menghampiri. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari sebuah pertemanan. Atau mungkin ada rasa yang lain yang datang menghampiri mereka. Entahlah...biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya._

 **FIN**


End file.
